Ceccolo Zeppeli
Ceccolo Zeppeli is a Character Featured In Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Ceccolo Zeppeli is a tall, and muscular man, and looks surprisingly young, for someone of his age. His hair is brown, and is usually left scraggy and spiky, rather than done. He is usually seen with a sword nearby, or sword in hand, never letting down his guard. He wears large, metal boots with copper metallic outlining on certain parts of the boot. He wears large black pants, which stretch up into his armor. He wears a shirt with gold outlining, and a metal chest plate over it. He wears metal shoulder guards, and his arms are outlined with gold as well. He wears a coat, also outlined in gold. Personality Ceccolo is very serious and doesn't take light of any situation. He is extremely kind however, and is known to have people even exploit him for his kindness. When in battle, he is usually intensely focused on one goal, and won't stop for anything, unless the goal is accomplished. He is quite battle hardened, so he is extremely cautious, and never lets his guard down. Synopsis History Ceccolo Zeppeli, Born Ceccolo Caesar Zeppeli, was an Italian sellsword born in 1305, and was 18 when his family had moved to Europe, also when the Black Plague Struck. The black plague had killed his whole family, and he believed that his fate was to be the same as the rest of his family; death. Luckily however, he was one of the few who had gained a Stand due to the black plague. Once he had found out he had gained abilities, he had left his town and set off into the underground world of Stand Users, or Black Magicians as they call it. Once he was able to get a higher social standing, he was able to become the mentor of Jo'ziah Joestar, of house Joestar, whom he then formed an intense bond with, even adopting him after his family had disowned him. Abilities See Main Article, Die Moldau Die Moldau Act 1: Air Drain Die Moldau Act 1's ability is to drain oxygen from any object, or organism it desires. This is a very powerful ability, as it can kill people if used correctly. This air that is drained can then be turned back into air, or into Carbon Monoxide, as shown in the second ability. This air that is drained can also be drained in specific trails, for example, leading into someone's lungs, or taking the oxygen from someone's ears, in order to make them deaf. Die Moldau Act 2: Air Conversion Die Moldau Act 2's ability is to convert oxygen that is drained from any object, or organism into carbon monoxide, effectively over killing the enemy. This carbon monoxide can also be controlled in specific trails, like it's first ability. Unlike it's first ability however, this Carbon Monoxide created from the air which he stole, can also be used, similarly to air is in it's third ability, able to make sharp, Carbon Monoxide winds, which can kill quite effectively. Die Moldau Act 3: Complete Air Manipulation Die Moldau Act 3's ability is to completely manipulate air and it's properties. This goes to the extent of even solidifying air, or "Liquefying" air, to make it into a slimy substance. This complete air manipulation can go beyond the laws of physics, and is truly bizarre in nature. Personal Abilities * Fencing Expertise: Ceccolo has fought many times, and has great experience fencing, and it's many forms. * Intimidating Demeanor: Ceccolo's intimidating demeanor is a big turn off for people, and people are generally afraid of him, just by looking at him.